mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denis Kang vs. Xavier Foupa-Pokam
The Fight The first round began. They circled around with Xavier light on his feet. Xavier stepped into a good knee to the body and ate a counter combination from Kang. Xavier narrowly missed a head kick and the crowd oohed. Xavier landed another good knee to the body. Xavier landed a leg kick and Kang capitalized with a takedown into half-guard. Kang passed to side control and Xavier immediately pushed him back to half-guard. Kang appeared to be looking for an arm triangle. Xavier escaped and they stood. Xavier stayed light on his feet. Xavier landed a good body kick. Xavier landed another body kick, caught partially on Kang's arm. Kang landed a good counter right. Xavier landed an excellent leg kick that staggered Kang. Kang landed a good body shot. Kang landed another good body shot. Kang landed a good left hook. Xavier narrowly missed another head kick and missed a spinning back kick. They circled a bit more. Xavier landed a good leg kick. Kang came in and got the takedown into side control. Kang landed some nice short elbows repeatedly, solid elbows. Kang tried to go for an armbar and nearly lost his position as Xavier avoided. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled some more. Kang missed a body shot. They circled just a bit more. Kang was keeping his distance and dancing around. This was basically a dancing competition. Xavier landed a body kick and ate some counter rights from Kang. Xavier landed another body kick and then another and narrowly dodged a big left hook. Kang caught the next kick before it even landed and got the takedown into half-guard. Kang passed to side control. Kang landed some more solid short elbows. They weren't doing too much, though Kang was continually looking for the arm triangle and then an Americana. Kang landed some more vicious elbows. Kang went back to looking for the arm triangle. Xavier was defending well. Kang landed some more short elbows, these were solid elbows. Xavier was getting beat up. Xavier scrambled and they stood into the clinch and then broke. Xavier missed a high spinning back kick. Xavier landed a knee to the leg. Kang landed a good standing elbow. Xavier put his hands on his knees, visibly gassed. Kang landed a good body shot and Xavier missed a big headkick. Xavier put his hands back on his knees and ate a big unanswered combination from Kang. The second round ended. The third round began. Xavier was visibly exhausted. They circled a bit, dancing around. The referee told them to move. Boos came. They circled. Xavier landed a body kick. Xavier landed a good right hand. They circled some more and boos were coming heavily. It was strange that Kang wasn't capitalizing. Kang got the takedown into half-guard and immediately began looking for a kimura. Kang was a bit cut under his right eye at this point. Kang passed to side control. Kang was still looking for that kimura. Kang let it go as Xavier scrambled and pushed it back to half-guard. Kang landed some more short elbows, just bullying Xavier. Xavier got the sweep and put Kang onto his back. They stood but Kang took Xavier right back down into half-guard and landed more short elbows, sapping his will to fight. Kang landed more short elbows. Kang tried to push to mount but Xavier popped him right back to half-guard. Kang landed some short shots to the nose of Xavier repeatedly. They weren't doing too much. Kang got the full mount. Kang took Xavier's back and got one hook in. They stood but Kang still had Xavier's back. They broke away. The third round and the fight ended. Denis Kang got the win by unanimous decision.